The Demon Butler VS The Pretty Boy Angle
by ObsessWithElijah
Summary: After years of praying for Castiel to return her father back, Claire Novak gave up in praying and learned more about demons. One day she summon a demon names Sabastien Mikaelis and made a deal with him to help her gets revenge from an angle names Castiel who screwed up her life. Slightly AU with Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:**_ _**I was inspired by Supernatural 4x20 when Claire Novak learned that Castiel, the angle, took over her father's body, Jimmy Novak, combining with Supernatural 10x09 when Castiel wanted to make amends with Claire for taking her father's body and life and screwed up her life; and learned that she really hates him and blamed him for how suck her life has been after he took her father away. Here it is a suggestion of how she could have gone for revenge. She turned into making a deal with a demon names Sabastien Michaelis. No Ciel in this story because Claire will take his place.**_

_**I fixed some spelling mistake here and re-post it. Hope you enjoy.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1**

After Castiel left along with Jimmy Novak who was Claire's father as the angle's vessel, Claire had been praying to Castiel to return her daddy back home safely. Two years had passed and her father was still missing. Her mother gave up searching and ran away living her behind alone, homeless and screwed. She tried very hard not to give up, but she can't deny it forever so today she gave up and swore that she will find him, the guy who took her father away, and she will make him pay for what he had done to him. Castiel is an angle who she hated and she knew so damn well what she should looking for if one is going against an angle, a demon. A powerful one who is more powerful than the ones that Castiel whipped out so easily when he possessed her body.

After years of doing some research, she finally found a way to sommon a demon so she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do I owe the pleasure, little girl?" A male voice said.

"What are you? A demon? I want to make a deal." The little girl who has just become a teenage asked nervously. All her whole life, she used to pray for angles or god, but not demon. This was her first time to paticipate in what she called a 'demon worship'.

"Yes, I am a demon. And what is your wish, my dear?" The same voice asked.

"I want you to help me get revenge. I want you to help me find the guy who took my father away and ruined my life. He said he took my dad because he was his true vessel. He possessed my dad's body so he could live ad do his mission. I want to make him pay. My mom went mad, ran off and left me rotted because of him. My life was ruined because of him. I have to live in this teenage jail because of him. His name is Castiel and he is an angle. You are powerful enough to destroy that angle, aren't you?" The teenage girl asked. While she was talking her voice shook with anger that burning inside of her for years.

"Of course, I am. Just to be clearify, what do you want me to do when we meet Castiel guy? You said it yourself that he was possessing your father's body. Do you want me to kill him? What if your father still alive inside him and can be saved? You know that once you make a deal, there is no going back, can you accept that?"

"Let's say that if my father is dead, then we kill him. Make him suffer as much as you can before he dies or until he begs us to put him out of his misery. If my father is still alive or there is a way to save him, we will figure it out what to do next."

"Allow me to suggest. If your father is alive or can be saved and we successfully save him, I will give you 10 years to live and enjoy your time with your father. After 10 years passed, I will come back for the reward, your soul, of course. If your father can't be save or he had died before we had a chance to free him and after we killed with the angle, I will take these as the end of the deal and I shall have your soul. Remember there is no going back after the deal is made. Deal?"

"Deal." The teenaged girl replied with confidence. Her rage was taking control of her.

"Do I have to kiss?" She asked bluntly while imagining herself kissing with black smoke.

"No, you don't. All I need to do is to put a contract mark on your body. The more visible the place is, the stronger the contract will be. And the stronger the contract is, the more obedien I will be. And it also increase my power. Where do you want it to be?"

"Anywhere you think is best." The girl replied carelessly. She just wants revenge and this guy is about to give her what she wants in exchage with her soul which she doesn't really care with what would happen after that as long as she gets her revenge and deep down a part of her screaming for it to end this way; to put her out of her misery.

Suddenly the demon showed himself in a black suit in front of her and created the mark of the contract into her right eyes. Then, he did the same to the back of his right hand before she learned that the demon names was Sabastien Michaelis and he learned that his master names was Claire Novak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day:

Supernatural season 10 episode 9 Castiel showed up to make amends with her for taking her father's body, Jimmy Novak. He showed up without knowing about her contract with the demon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author Note: All kind of reviews are accepted. It really makes my day. I'm looking forward to see what you like or dislike or any suggestion or question.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Supernatural.**_

_**Warning: There is some violent in this chapter.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Novak, you have a visitor." A guy at the children jail barked in her room.

"Really?" The girl replied.

"Your father." The same guy told her.

Another man walked into the room. He looked just like her father. Claire thought with a flash black of the day the angel took her dad away.

"I am not your father." Castiel said after asking the guard for their private moment and at the same time he noticed some changes with Claire. The odd feeling flowed through the air between them. Castiel didn't notice some demonic aura around her, since it was so little and his power has not fully recovered, yet. With his grace fading, he also didn't notice strange thing in the girl's right eye, the contract mark with a demon. The mark blended in perfectly with her beautiful eye. Before they started talking, the girl asked him to get her out of that place and he did even if it is more like 'busted her out' than 'got her out' and both went to a very quiet and very empty restaurant that she insisted. She planned to turn the place into a war zone for the two non-human-in-human-form creature fight. Of course, she found the place a help from a demon.

After learning that Jimmy Novak, her father, was no long in the vessel, rage and pain consumed her. The girl didn't wait long enough to listen to Castiel's apology and the fact that he came to make up with it. Instead, she called Sabastian out to kill the angel.

"Sabastian, this is an order. Come here in an instant and kill this man." As soon as she made a call, the contract mark in her right eye glowed in red. The glowed was bright enough for Castiel to notice the difference.

"Yes, my lady." A handsome demon dressing black said with his hand touching his chest in the location of his heart before he kneeled down.

"Hurry up. Kill this man. And make sure he suffered." the girl said with her angry and annoyed voice.

"Yes, my lady." A handsome demon dressing black showed up at the door of the room and said with his hand touching his chest in the location of his heart before he kneeled down. His usual covered job was being a butler, but time changes and there is no butler left in this modern world so he only shows up when he is called instead of sticking around playing guard dog.

"Hurry up. Kill this man. And make sure he suffered." the girl said with her angry and annoyed voice.

"Yes, my lady." The demon replied with a grin while both his eyes glowing in red before he took an angel blade out and lunged at the angel. Castiel had no choice but to let go of the girl for her own safety which exposed his rib for the demon to stab. The demon had a chance to kill him at once, but instead of quickly finishing it, he took his time enjoying the torment by stabbed the celestial being's human vessel anywhere but the heart. After Claire was out of his way, Castiel used his angel blade against the demon instead of using his angel mojo because of the monster's fighting skills didn't give him a chance to get close enough to blast him.

Once he had a chance, the celestial being stabbed the demon with his blade to the heart with the thought that it would be over. However, the demon was still alive and showed no sign of injury.

"Little by little. I will slowly tear you into pieces." The demon hummed and paused to give the angel his best smile that look like an evil grin. It seemed like the demon really enjoyed torturing him.

"Where should I start?" he muttered to himself before saying "Your wings looked awful. Let me fix it for you". Before Castiel could say anything in reply, the demon used the blade to slice his wing off one at a time. Of course, this demon can see his wings even though human can't unless he wants them to.

"Claire, we need to talk. I came here to apologize. Let me make it right because I have hurt you so much. After this talk, if you still want me dead, then let it be." The angel said.

"Begging for your life." A mocking statement came out from the demon's lips. The girl was staring at him debating inside her head whether to give him a chance to speak up or to completely ignored his plea and watched him died painfully. At the same time, the demon punched the angel very hard in the nose in which the angel believed that even if he is at his full power, the demon will still be able to punch him like this. After that the black-suit-guy easily flipped him to lie on his belly before he cut opened his back bone and teared his rips apart. The angel screamed in pain, but the demon doesn't care. The louder the trench coat guy screamed, the more the demon enjoyed himself.

"Sabastian, STOP." Claire yelled at the moment that the demon decided to stick his blade into his victim's heart, so instead of doing that, he stabbed it one last time into his lower stomach and pulled it out just to increase the pain. All the action caused the heavenly being to scream in pain.

The demon was really piss. He decided to end the contract before he vanished, but poor Claire totally had no clue. The angel was too wounded to move so he told her his apology

The angel took the girl to a restaurant and they started talking. He told her how sorry he was and he wanted to make it right.

"The old Castiel I know was a dick. I just want to punch him in his stupid face, but now you are kind of - nicer." The girl said while eating some fries. Without her own notice, she felt less angry and more forgiving, but she will not give up on revenge. She would not let this creature live (she refused to call him a man due to an angel is asexual and the fact that he is just possessing her dad's body), when her father had to died just for his selfish business. The girl called Sabastian back, but he didn't show up. She didn't know that the demon would bail on a contract that he was once seemed really care about. She didn't spend her everyday life with him like his previous masters which is why she totally had no idea what his action meant. She had no choice but to let the angel walked out alive so she pretended she needed to use a bathroom and stole his wallet before she ran away from the restaurant leaving the poor angel there.

The end

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author Note: I've fixed some errors as I was requested such as the way Sabastian was out of character for creating earthquake (which could cause too much attention) and didn't end the contract when Claire told him to wait instead of get his job (kill the angel) done, and the fact that being a butler doesn't fit with the modern life in the story. I apologized for all my mistakes and thank you for taking you time reading and comment. Oh, and one more explaination. There is no Ciel in this story because his contract was ended centuries ago along with his life and his soul after said butler managed to sucessfully close the deal; and Sabastian like the name Sabastian so he continue using it since then. I explain this to clearify that fact that the name Sabastian which Ciel chose for him; he grew fond of it because it was the only one thing that reminded him of his previous master because Ciel character is very passionate within itself and not only us, reader, could see it but also the demon.**_


End file.
